


Anniversary - (221b ficlet where Trans!John celebrates the anniversary of his name change)

by ADHDdumbass



Series: 30 day challenge for Trans John Watson [27]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221B Ficlet, 221b, 221b challenge, 30 day challenge, Alternate Universe - 1900s, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - 20s, Alternate Universe - Edwardian, Alternate Universe - James Barry, Alternate Universe - Roaring 20s, Chest Binding, Dancing, Dysphoria, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, FTM John Watson, Gay Club, James Barry AU, Jazz - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Passing, Queer Friendly club, Sherlock 2021, Swing, Swing Dancing, Trans Character, Trans John, Trans John Watson, Trans Male Character, Trans!John, Transgender, Transgender John Watson, alternate universe - transgender, dance club, ftm character, i think, johnlock 2021, queer club, ragdoll - Freeform, trans!John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 02:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADHDdumbass/pseuds/ADHDdumbass
Summary: ~~It was an open, but more discreet place, & had the space for John to invite all of his close friends to, for his anniversary.So this one is balanced between bbc & acd, again. It's set in the 20s which is closer to acd, but I also had some characterization from bbc, & tbh, even a bit from rdj.John, Hamish John Watson, took his uncles name upon his death. It was a gift. Today is the date they agreed upon it, but years later. John invites his friends, at least the ones who know his identity, to a dance, to celebrate the man he has become.
Relationships: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson - Relationship, John Watson/Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: 30 day challenge for Trans John Watson [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164998
Kudos: 2





	Anniversary - (221b ficlet where Trans!John celebrates the anniversary of his name change)

**Author's Note:**

> IDC if it's historically inaccurate lol  
> So I wrote & drafted this yesterday, but I only had it drafted at 1.00 & by then I was falling asleep at my computer (literally). So I'm posting it late.

John’s friends filed in over the half hour before the dancing began. The club was already partially filled, African-Americans, flappers, you name it. It was an open, but more discreet place, & had the space for John to invite all of his close friends to, for his anniversary. He was celebrating the day his uncle gave him his name. It marked the day his transition was set into motion, though he had been binding & going by his uncle’s middle name (John’s maternal grandfather’s name) for a time before that.

As the dancing began, John let his fear of judgement & his careful maintenance of his presentation go. The jazz filled the gaps & cold, & allowed him to be free. He excused himself at some point to loosen his bindings, but he felt little discomfort over it. He was surrounded by friends.

“My friends, old & new: today I asked you here because I am celebrating an important date to me; but I am sharing it with you.” John continued his little speech, speaking of his uncle, his life before moving in with him, his life with his uncle, but most of all, he discussed his life after meeting Sherlock. Well, & his transition.

By the end of the night, each attendee had danced with every other attendee, with breaks for scotch whiskey & treats at the bar.


End file.
